


The Reaffirmation of Joy

by kiwikiwikiwikiwi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Costa del Sol, F/F, Fireworks, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Moonfire Faire (Final Fantasy XIV), Reminiscing, These two are so cute I'm so happy I could include both of them, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwikiwikiwi/pseuds/kiwikiwikiwikiwi
Summary: After finally being able to pry herself away from work, Yuki finds the festival reminding of what she fights for...Giveaway for @eorzeasfrozenknight on Tumblr





	The Reaffirmation of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my writing on my Tumblr, hydaelynsprophet

The Moonfire Faire was in full swing by the time Yuki could pry herself away from her duties long enough to attend. Night had fallen in Costa Del Sol, yet the revelry showed no sign of stopping. The glow of the torches that had been placed every few yalms bathed the beach in a warm, inviting light, while attendees frolicked on the sand, and many brave festival-goers attempted this years’ constructed obstacle course. 

With the holiday inviting so many to celebrate it was nothing short of a miracle that Yuki managed to secure a small stretch of the shore to observe the party, along one of the mini-archipelago’s small islands. She folded her scarred legs underneath herself and settled in, the regular splash of obstacle contestants creating enjoyable background noise. Her longsword lay to the side, having been only brought along out of habit. 

Admittedly, Yuki had wanted to share the festival with her beloved Cadette, but her darling wife had been called away at the last minute, though she had bid Yuki to attend in her stead. They had planned to watch the firework display together, but Yuki knew Cadette would still enjoy hearing of the spectacle from her mouth. 

The moon rose high overhead, signaling the time for fireworks was drawing near. Even the revelry behind her slowed to a crawl as droves of people clambered for last-minute vantage points to observe the demonstration. Young and old alike, all with that same child-like wonder and anticipation glistening in their eyes.

Yuki smiled softly to herself. It was a reward in itself, to still be able to attend such parties. Such was the burden that weighed on her shoulders and her responsibilities were so great they rivaled Heaven-on-High in size. But the Auri woman knew that despite all that there was still joy to be found. Joy in the little things. Joy in spending time with the woman of her dreams. Joy in taking time to sit on the beach. Joy in watching something so trivial as fireworks. 

The first rocket whistled into the air as the crowd around her let out a collective gasp. It exploded in a shower of rose sparkles, arcing out from the center. Next a green. Then a blue. Then a smatter of purple and gold, fizzling around each other, bathing the beach in a warm, happy glow. Yuki tore her eyes away from the spectacle for just a moment, admiring the communal awe mirrored on the attendees' faces.

This was why she fought. For those left behind to still be able to have such experiences. For home and holidays to still mean something. Yuki drew her knees up to her chest, before wrapping her arms around them and resting her cheek upon them as she gazed back up to the heavens. Flamboyant bursts still decorated the sky, forming flowers and stars, leaving trails and glitter. A cry of amazement was elicited from those around Yuki when a particularly robust red rocket burst into a joyful rendition of a bomb, laughing face leering over the mass of people. 

As Yuki let herself get caught up in the magic of the moment a familiar warmth wrapped around her torso, the accompanying weight resting on her shoulder as it always did. Her wife emitted such a comforting presence, even though Yuki knew they were still half the world apart. She let herself imagine though, that Cadette was there with her, enjoying the fireworks beside her. 

She leaned back against the soft sand behind her, letting her responsibilities fall off her shoulders, just for a little while. Somewhere nearby a group of traveling bards had struck up a lively melody, encouraging groups of partygoers to rise and dance. A merry jive began to take form, sand being whisked into the air by the multitudes of dancing feet. Children began to race along the shoreline, smaller sparklers in hand as they added their own contribution to the spectacle. 

The display began to wind down, the band of musicians moving back towards to the stalls, taking the throng of dancers with them; children following behind with pinwheels still in their grasps. Yuki stood from her little spot on the beach, brushing the sand that had accumulated on her thighs and calves. Once again she brought up her sword, before sheathing it in its usual position at her back. She began to meander back to the mainland, taking in the thousands of small moments as she went. 

The performers had launched into another energetic revel, drawing more and more from the crowd that had gathered around the makeshift dancefloor. Yuki gave a hopeful smile, next time, she thought to herself. She pressed onward, moving slowly around the mass of participants, narrowly dodging being cascaded in water as another who had attempted the obstacle course fell to watery failure. More children rushed past her, right on the tail of a Moogle who had come to bear witness to the celebration. It let out an alarmed ‘KUPO’ as a young elezen grabbed ahold of the pom on its head. 

The little ball of white fluff managed to escape his hold, circling around Yuki before drifting further upward, out of the reach of the children. Finally, Yuki’s feet met the wooden board of the Costa Del Sol main thoroughfare. Not many festivalgoers were around now, preferring to be closer to the flurry of activity. Yuki made her way to the aetheryte platform, before muttering the teleportation spell and letting her body float away on the aether. 

When she rematerialized, she was outside the house she shared with her wife. As she turned to go indoors, she heard familiar footsteps making their way down the path behind her. She twirled around on one foot just in time to see Cadette come to a stop behind her, a wide grin adorning her face. Yuki embraced the love of her life around the waist, already bursting to tell her about all of the joyous things she had gotten to see on her brief break, the things she had refreshed her faith in. 

Joy in the little things. Joy in spending time with the woman of her dreams. Joy in taking time to sit on the beach. Joy in watching something so trivial as fireworks.


End file.
